


Cat and Mouse

by liketolaugh



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Allen is a little shit, Alpha!Link, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Omega!Allen, PWP, Teasing, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketolaugh/pseuds/liketolaugh
Summary: They're sparring alone when Link falls suddenly into rut. Of course, there's only one thing Allen can do after that. He's always wanted to see Link lose control.





	Cat and Mouse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hurryup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurryup/gifts).



In one of the private training rooms, Allen and Link were sparring together on the mats, mostly quiet in their conversation. It was a companionable silence, set against the slight smell of sweat and the sound of light panting.

Allen blocked Link’s punch and slid past him, turning on a dime and aiming a kick at Link’s knee. Link dodged it easily, but Allen had been expecting that.

He knew Link was going easy on him, of course; Link had much more skill than he did, and more training. It was, Allen reflected absently, kind of like fighting Kanda, except that Link was cleverer and saw through most of Allen’s tricks. Link’s skill, on top of him being an alpha to Allen’s omega, was probably why Leverrier had assigned him to watch Allen. Everything he needed to subdue him.

Link grabbed Allen’s leg before he could pull it back and tugged Allen off-balance, not quite able to knock him down, but enough for him to aim a palm-strike at Allen’s chest. Allen just twisted to soften the blow, grimacing, and used his close position to dig an elbow into Link’s ribs.

Link huffed out a surprised breath and let go; for all that he saw through most of Allen’s feints, the dirty moves almost always got him. Allen twisted away and turned to face Link, cheeks flushed with exertion and eyes bright.

Perhaps not just exertion, he thought, smile gaining a mischievous edge. Allen always admired Link’s strength and skill, and with Link’s scent filling the room, he was gaining a new appreciation for it.

The few times they’d had sex, Link had always been very careful. Gentle. Allen thought it was a shame.

“You’re breathing pretty hard there,” he teased, the feeling of disobedience, of near-rebellion, giving him the same slight thrill it always did. “Is this getting to be a little much for you, Link?”

Even better, Link’s eyes flashed, and he went for Allen again. He aimed a knife-hand strike that Allen deflected, then an elbow strike that he dodged, and then caught him in a chokehold that pressed them close together.

“If you think that was half my strength,” Link murmured in Allen’s ear, voice pitched unusually low, “then you’ve been underestimating me quite a lot, Walker.”

Despite the hold, Allen smirked slightly and tipped his head back, closing his eyes for a moment.

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” he replied, a rough edge to his voice.

He shifted, considering his position, and then paused as Link made a noise and he felt something rub against his ass. Link’s grip tightened, just for a moment, and then loosened abruptly. Allen frowned, startled out of his thoughts.

“Link?” he asked, without moving one way or another.

Link made the same noise again, deeper this time, and pressed himself briefly closer to Allen. Then, forcibly, he let go of Allen and jerked himself away, taking a step back. Allen turned, brow furrowing in concern, and then he tilted his head and scented the air.

Almost immediately, interest sparked in his eyes, a sly smile curving his lips.

Link had fallen into a rut.

Ruts were a little different from heats; they weren’t quite as desperate, for one thing, and didn’t carry the same vulnerability, or even work on a schedule. They were considered a little more dangerous for those around them, though, especially if they didn’t have a mate. Unchecked dominant tendencies, after all, could result in collateral.

Well, Link _did_ have a mate, and he always liked to play with fire a little.

Link’s cheeks were half-flushed with some embarrassment, but he was also _looking_ at Allen – up and down with clear interest, in a way he usually didn’t when Allen was watching. When his eyes lifted to Allen’s, there was a distinctly heated note of anticipation in them, and he was straightening out of his stance. If Allen looked closely, he could see the shape of Link’s cock in his pants.

Allen smiled lightly and, with a deliberate flourish, sank back into his stance.

“Come on,” he cajoled, fighting down laughter. “Let’s keep going. We didn’t finish, since you let me go.”

Confusion flitted into Link’s eyes, and he hesitated. “Allen, you do realize what is… That I…”

Allen tilted his head, let his smile fall into a smirk, and asked, “What, Link? Are you backing out?”

The confusion immediately morphed into a clean sort of focus, not quite anger, and Link moved into his stance without another moment of hesitation.

“You know I’m better,” Link told him, with undisguised challenge.

“Prove it,” Allen goaded, relishing the curl of arousal in his gut that he knew would be nothing to what Link was feeling. Already the alpha’s scent was filling the room, making Allen feel warm and urging him to give in, but he’d never seen Link in rut before. He was _interested._

Link moved again, and there was a different tone to his movements- just a little less controlled, a little rougher, but still with that crisp edge of training and experience.

Allen ducked under the punch and sidestepped the kick, absorbed the palm-strike to his shoulder and returned with one of his own, and grinned at the burn of frustration in Link’s eyes. The man was fully hard now, Allen noticed, cock clearly visible through his pants as it pressed against them.

“Allen,” Link bit out, and Allen nearly preened as the rumble in Link’s voice sent a shiver down his spine. “I don’t know what you’re up to, but I won’t stand for it. A simple yes or no will do.”

Allen wavered at the force in his voice, knees going weak with the desire to give in, but he resisted the urge; he wanted to push Link. He wanted to see what would happen.

He lifted his head and met Link’s eyes squarely, never losing his smile. “Aren’t you the one who always says we shouldn’t leave anything unfinished?” he asked him, breathless. A natural arousal had settled in his stomach, and the beginnings of dampness sat between his legs.

Link _growled,_ and nearly threw himself at Allen. Then all of Allen’s concentration was on keeping himself in the game… and maybe a little to spare on goading Link further.

Link dodged Allen’s first punch and blocked his second, and then swung behind him and grabbed him in a clinch hold, rough and harsh and _warm_. This one, too, put them close together, and Allen huffed softly and deliberately ground back against Link’s hips, and Link let out a little gasp that made Allen’s cock twitch, grip tightening just for a moment.

Then, before Link could manage anything more, Allen twisted out of the hold, face flushed and breath coming a little harder. His cock was half-hard in his pants, but Allen didn’t want this to end just yet.

Allen’s next slip came when Link pulled his legs out from under him, sending him slamming against the ground, and then followed with a knee on his back and pinning his arms to the floor. Link’s scent was nearly overwhelming, trying to force him down, making him want to rub against him and let the man fuck him until they were both sated.

The pin was sloppy, tight but not firm, and Allen grinned briefly before he arched, just enough to loosen Link’s hold, and rolled out to pop back up.

 _“Damn_ it, Allen,” Link hissed, backing up a little and all of his focus on Allen. His breath was coming hard, and every muscle of his body was tense. His attention was faltering, too – his gaze lingered on Allen’s neck, his chest, and when he glanced down to Allen’s groin, his eyes narrowed.

Allen grinned, panting almost as much as Link. His alpha could see how much this was exciting him, and even better, he could _smell_ it.

Good.

He didn’t bother with a verbal challenge this time; Link was worked up enough that he didn’t need it. Instead, he threw himself to the side just as Link lunged forward, and then dodged again when Link struck out next.

He didn’t realize Link had worked him into a corner until Link slammed him against the wall, his head bumping against it and his shoulders pinned down. In the next moment, Link’s mouth had covered his in a rough, forceful kiss, and the alpha groaned desperately against his mouth, his cock harder than it’s probably ever been as he ground against Allen.

It took Allen’s breath away, Link’s pheromones cranked higher than Allen had ever smelled them before, wonderful and frustrated and, it felt, leaving Allen with no choice but to give in.

He pushed his hips back against Link’s, their cocks rubbing together, and whined, high and enticing.

“Dear God,” Link breathed, pulling back after a long moment. His eyes were dark, his brow furrowed, and he barely missed a beat before he nosed down Allen’s cheek to reach his neck and bite it harshly. “You are such a-”

Allen panted out a laugh, wriggling his arms free just to move his hands up Link’s shirt, palms rubbing against the muscles of his back. “Such a what, Link?” he asked breathlessly, gasping again as Link shoved against him, the grind of their hips sending heat shooting up his spine.

 _“Minx,”_ Link muttered, hands moving down to grip Allen’s hips hard, squeezing. “The worst kind of person.”

Allen moaned as Link used his new position to force their hips to rub together better, and heard Link’s breath hitch in his own arousal. “Do you really want to fuck against the wall?” he asked, tilting his head and whimpering as Link bit harder – a mark, a claim.

 _God,_ that felt good. He needed to get Link worked up more often.

“I should,” Link threatened, palming the front of Allen’s pants to earn another gasp. Then he moved both hands to start undoing the buttons of Allen’s shirt, and without a moment’s hesitation, Allen did the same for him. “Put your leg over my shoulder and drive you into the wall. Would it even hurt?”

“Not a bit,” Allen confirmed, then hissed as Link nipped at his revealed collarbone. He pushed Link’s jacket off his shoulders and it fell to the floor, and Link barely pulled back long enough for his shirt to come off as well before he was tugging at Allen’s. “This whole room is going to smell like us, you know.”

Link growled again, a low, possessive rumble.

“Good,” he murmured, and Allen only just bit back a laugh, knowing it was just the deepest pits of Link’s instincts talking; he would be mortified later.

“I don’t know, though,” Allen started, not hiding the relish in his voice as he met Link’s eyes with a bright grin. “Are you strong enough to keep me up through that?”

Link’s eyes flashed; he knew he was being manipulated, but he was too far gone to care, and they both knew it. The attempt itself was as much a challenge as the question.

He pushed Allen shirt to the floor and then snapped open his pants, shoved those down as well with Allen’s underwear, and Allen kicked them away without a second thought. Then Link took his own off as well, shoved them away, and leaned down to nip and bite at Allen’s chest, Allen’s cock rubbing against Link’s chest and his slick running down his thighs.

“Link,” Allen gasped, arching a little. He was hot all over and his ass ached with emptiness; he wanted Link. He wanted him bad. His breath hitched as Link bit at his nipple, not too hard but not light either. “Link, _fuck me.”_

Link groaned against his chest and straightened up again. And then he made good on his threat, lifting one of Allen’s legs in the crook of one arm, and then pressing forward, the hot length of his cock rubbing between Allen’s ass-cheeks, wet and slick, and drawing a moan from both of them.

And then he didn’t do anything else.

After a painfully long moment, Allen’s eyes, dazed and distracted, flicked to Link’s. “Link?” he rasped, feeling damn near wrecked already. His hands clutched at Link’s shoulders, half-holding him up.

Link was watching him, intent and focused, even as Allen felt his hips jerk with every brush of his cock and his breath hitch and falter into gasps, half-moans. After a moment, Link seemed to get enough breath to say, “Beg for it.”

Heat rushed through Allen all over again, enough to make him dizzy, and he let his head fall to the side, as submissive as he can get from here.

“Fuck me,” he repeated, breathless and needy. “Please, Link, please, I need it. I need your cock. Please fuck me.”

A moment later, Link reached down to press his cock against Allen’s entrance, and then he pushed in, filling Allen up in one smooth movement.

Both of them moaned again, loud and full. Link barely missed a beat before he was moving, fucking Allen with all the strength he normally held back. It was fast and dirty and deep, and Allen was gasping out his pleasure, feeling as much along for the ride as anything.

Then Link reached up with his unoccupied hand and grasped Allen’s hair, turning his head so Link could claim his lips again, breathy, quiet moans leaving his mouth with every other thrust. It was hot and messy, their tongues rubbing together and breath mingling.

“God, Allen,” Link murmured, withdrawing briefly to brush along his face and hesitate by his ear, scenting him from there. “You feel so good, so amazing. So hot and wet and good.”

Lost for words, Allen held him tighter and keened quietly, hips jerking against him. He could feel his cock rubbing against his stomach, smearing precum, and Link’s rubbing inside him, perfect and hot and pressing against the spot inside him that made him feel like he was losing his mind.

Link groaned quietly, and then his hand left Allen’s hair, and Allen didn’t even have time to wonder what he was doing before it was around his cock and stroking.

 _“Mine,”_ Link said, half a growl and half a warning, and that did it.

Allen cried out, and his cock jerked once in Link’s hand as he came, spattering against both their chests. His ass clenched around Link’s cock as if to claim it. Link gasped, and then groaned, and lost his rhythm, going into a brief, shallow frenzy for just a few moments before Allen felt him cum, a hot gush inside of him before Link relaxed, panting quietly.

After a long moment, Allen let out a soft, satisfied hum, and shifted. Without preamble, Link released his leg, and Allen was again standing under his own power. He used this power to slide down to the ground, back to the wall, and give Link a tired, but playful smile.

He was sore – not quite all over, but very nearly. It was a light soreness, though, his asshole hurting just a little from the lack of prep, and bruises threatening to appear where Link had nipped and bitten at his chest.

And it had been _so very worth it._

Link huffed and dropped in front of him, reaching up to rub over his face wearily. After a moment, he returned his gaze to Allen, looking him up and down, and huffed again.

“I-” He swallowed, and that wasn’t quite regret on his face, but his cheeks were a little flushed with embarrassment. “I apologize for being rough.” His breath hitched a little on ‘rough’, and the color in his cheeks deepened.

Allen laughed. “Don’t you dare,” he told his alpha, and pushed himself forward to kiss Link, once again slow and gentle. When they pulled apart again, he added, with no small amount of satisfaction, “That was _amazing.”_

“That was exactly what you wanted, wasn’t it?” Link asked, with a hint of resentment curling around his tone.

“Amazing,” Allen repeated, pushing down a laugh, and Link sighed.

“Minx,” he repeated, with fond exasperation.

“Mm,” Allen hummed in agreement, scooting close enough to Link to nose against his hair, right by his ear, and hide a smile. “How long do your ruts last?”

“Two or three days,” Link conceded after a moment, and his hand curled in Allen’s hair and pulled him into another kiss, slightly rougher than normal and definitely more lustful, and Allen made another noise against him.

“I’ll let Komui know we can’t go on missions for a bit, then,” Allen agreed, smiling against Link’s mouth before he pulled away. He glanced around, actually _smirked,_ and then added, “We should probably clean up before we leave, though.” He glanced over to meet Link’s eyes, deceptively innocent. “It smells like us in here.”

Link blanched.

“I can’t believe you made me have sex in a public room,” Link mumbled, visibly mortified.

“I tried to warn you,” Allen defended, barely keeping down a laugh.

Link _growled_ at him, and Allen let himself laughed, leaning over to give Link a one-armed hug.

“It happens all the time,” he reminded Link fondly, voice warm. “Don’t worry about it. People might laugh about it for a while, but no one will _mind.”_

Link sighed, hiding his face in one hand again.

“Let’s clean up,” he said resignedly, pushing himself up and then holding out a hand to Allen.

Allen smiled, took it, and pulled himself up.

“Sure,” he agreed easily.


End file.
